Lovely Make Up
by Takagawa Hazuki
Summary: Sakura sang gadis, yang yang pintar namun tak pandai berdandan dan akhirnya ia dibantu oleh sahabatnya... Maap gak pandai bikin summary


**ALLOHA~ MINNA~**

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan disini…**

**Ini adalah fanficku yg pertama jadi deg-degan nih. **

**Dificku ini aku menggunakan Sakura pov.**

**Awalnya sih, pengen bikin yang multi chap tapi malah yang jadi oneshoot. Tapi Hazuki harap kalian menikmatinya. Hehehe maap yah kalau misalnya masih ada typo(s) nya!.**

**Nah…daripada berlama-lama mari kita mulai saja fanfic ini.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Hazuki *digeplak akang Masashi***

**Huhuhu T^T iya iya deh Naruto punya mas Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Tentu dong SasuSaku.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Abal, dst**

**YOSH….LET'S GO TO THE STORY**

**LOVELY MAKE UP**

**Konoha International School atau biasa disebut dengan KIS adalah sekolah elit yang berada di Tokyo. Sekolah itu hanya menampung orang-orang yang berada dikalangan atas atau orang-orang itu merupakan sekolah yang sudah mencapai tingkat international. Fasilitas di sekolah itu sangat memadai, mulai dari gedung utama atau gedung kelas yang sangat besar hingga gedung – gedung pelatihan bakat. Banyak lulusan dari sana yang menjadi sangat sukses,karena dari itulah Konoha International School sangat diminati.**

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat kuceritakan tentang sekolahku yang super elit itu. Oh,ya kalian jangan berfikir aku adalah orang yang kaya, karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang bisa masuk kesini dengan bermodalkan beasiswa. Aku Sakura Haruno gadis biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha International School bagian SMP, sekarang berada di kelas 2-1. Untuk tetap berada disekolah ini aku harus tetap menjadi juara pertama dikelas. Aku memiliki rambut yang berwarna pink , mungkin itu agak aneh tapi memang itulah warna rambutku. Banyak orang yang bilang aku ini bukanah gadis yang cantik ataupun manis. Tapi, apa peduliku, aku tidak peduli toh ini juga badanku bukan badan mereka. Aku juga memakai sebuah kacamata tebal untuk mataku yang memiliki minus 4, karena itulah banyak juga yang mengataiku gadis cupu.

( ^^, )"

Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan segera bersiap ke sekolah. Setelah siap akupun segera menuju ke meja makan dan segera memakan sarapanku. Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku, aku segera berpamitan pada ibuku dan kemudian berangkat ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa, di kelas sudah ada beberapa temanku yang sepertinya juga baru segera duduk ditempat dudukku " Wah, tumben kau datang lebih lambat dariku" .Aku sudah dapat menebak siapa yang selalu menyindirku pagi –pagi,Sasuke. Ya,dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang paling populer disekolah ini. Selain karena keluarganya yang sangat kaya, Sasuke juga sangat tampan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyukainya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja." Huh, kau saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat" aku sudah hampir naik darah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. " iya iya, aku yang salah kok tuan putri Sakura" godanya padaku."huh" aku hanya menghela napas menghadapi guyonan Sasuke, jujur saja kadang aku tidak bisa membalas guyonan Sasuke.

TEET TEET TEET

-SKIP TIME-

Ahh… Akhirnya, jam istirahat sudah tiba. Aku segera pergi ke tempat favoritku yaitu atap sekolah. Disana aku bisa memakan bekalku, karena kalau aku memesan makanan dikantin aku tidak sanggup membayarnya, karena makanan disana mahal. Aku mulai memakan bekalku, namun itu langsung kuhentikan saat aku tiba-tiba melihtnya dari bawah. Yah, dialah Sasori sang ketua OSIS yang baik dan juga tampan, dialah orang yang kusukai.

" Hey, yang disana jangan hanya melamun saja dong" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku, suara itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. "Sasuke, kau mengagekanku saja." Kataku pada Sasuke setengah berteriak."Hahaha, maaf maaf" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatiku dan melihat bekal makan siangku dengan tatapan yang menurutku aneh. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. "Hei, Sakura. Boleh tidak aku meminta bekal makan siangmu sedikit saja".

"Tidak boleh kau beli saja makanan dikantin".

"ah…aku malas, kau belikan gih"pintanya padaku namun itu lebih terasa sebagai perintah dibandingkan dengan permintaan

"huh, dasar" aku mendengus kesal, namun aku lakukan saja dari pada dia terus menggangguku.

Aku berjalan terus menuju kekantin, membeli makanan untuk Sasuke. Saat aku berbelok aku menabrak Seseorang. "Aduh" aku jatuh terduduk, kemudian aku menengadahkan kepalaku, saat kulihat orang yang kutabrak adalah, Sasori. "Kau tak apa?"tanyanya padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya."ya"aku menerima uluran tangannya. "Lain kali hati-hati ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Oh, tuhan itu adalah senyuman yang sangat indah."Ng" aku hanya balas menggumam kecil,kemudian ia pun pergi. Ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam.

( ^^, )"

-SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH-

"Hoy, Sakura kau kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum?" Tanya sasuke padaku dengan nada suara yang terdengar agak khawatir " Hehe, coba tebak, apa yang telah terjadi padaku hari ini Sasuke?" " Hmmm, kau dapat hadiah liburan?" tebaknya " Salah, aku tadi bertemu dengannya, dengan pangeranku" kataku sambil menuju tempat duduku. "Cuma itu"."Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku, pada Sasuke. Aku heran kenapa Sasuke hanya bilang 'Cuma itu' apa sih yang dia pikirkan.

"Hei, kau mau coba ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, tidak?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Hah, kau gila mana mungkin dia mau denganku yang hanya gadis biasa yang bahkan tidak ada cantik-cantiknya?"Aku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Itu sih mudah, kau hanya perlu sedikit kusihir?" katanya masih dengan seringainya.

"Sihir, maksudmu?" Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Yah, kau hanya perlu sedikit belajar make up padaku"

"Memangnya kau bisa? Kau kan laki-laki?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini dari dulu ingin menjadi make upper artist jadi, aku setidaknya bisa mengajarimu tentang make up?"

"oh" aku hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan Sasuke."Tapi,belajar make up kan tidak sebentar"."Itu sih mudah, kita mulai saja dari make up natural. Kalau itu sih dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 minggu juga sudah bisa, bagaimana?"."Hmmm, boleh saja!. Tapi…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dia sudah langsung menyeretku ke mobilnya."Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sudah siap menyalakan mobilnya."Sudahlah, kau ikut saja."

Aku dibawa oleh Sasuke kesebuah pertokoan di pusat kota Tokyo, kami pun turun dari mobil dan akhirnya aku dibawa olehnya ke sebuah toko make banyak sekali berbagai jenis make up mulai dari yang sering dilihat olehku maupun yang belum pernah kulihat. Sasuke mengambil beberapa jenis make up seperti lip gloss berwarna soft pink, bedak dan juga beberapa jenis make up lainnya. Setelah membayar semuanya Sasuke kemudian membawaku pulang kerumahku."Sak, latihannya mulai dari besok ya?"."Eh, latihan apa?" kataku mencoba memastikan apa yang kupikirkan."Ya, tentu saja belajar make up untukmu bodoh. Sudah ya aku mau pulang dulu, bye!" diapun naik kedalam mobil ferrary merahnya dan melesat meninggalkanku.

( ^^, )"

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

"Sak, kau sudah siap?"

"Yap"

"Kalau begitu pergilah"

Aku segera pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk menemui Sasori, my prince. Tentu saja aku kesana dengan penampilan yang sudah ku rias, walau hanya dengan make up yang natural.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu ragu-ragu."Masuk" kata suara yang berada didalam, dan aku yakin sekali bahwa suara itu adalah suaranya, suara Sasori. Didalam ruang OSIS ternyata sedang tidak ada siapapun terkecuali Sasori."Ah, kau gadis yang waktu itu, ada apa?"tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut."Ehmm,begini aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, boleh?."."Tentu, memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa?".katanya masih dengan suara yang lembut."Ehmm,aku ingin kita bicara dibelakang saja"."Oh,baiklah"

OMG, aku deg-degan nih, ayo tenang Sakura kau pasti bisa kau hanya perlu bilang bahwa kau suka padanya."Sa-Sasori be-begini a-aku…aku…aku sebenarnya sudah sangat lama menyukaimu, mungkin kau tidak kenal aku tapi… aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu". Kataku dengan gugup, wajahku saat itu benar-benar sangat panas karena malu, tapi semua itu berubah menjadi rasa takut karena saat kulihat wajah Sasori, dia menyeringai kejam. Sasori kemudian mendekatiku, dia terus memojokanku hingga aku membentur tembok gedung sekolah."Begitukah?". dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dia mencoba menciumku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan, aku sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

BHUAGH…

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pukulan terdengar, saat kulihat ternyata Sasori telah dipukul oleh seeorang, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke."Sakura…"hanya itu yang kudengar dari Sasuke. Aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan saat itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku pergi dari tempat itu.

( ^^, )"

"Kau taka pa Sakura?". Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, melainkan aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis ketakutan akibat kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memelukku lalu berkata"Maaf". Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke, ya pelukan yang sangat hangat dari Sasuke. Aku merasa sangat tenang saat itu. Namun tanpa terasa wajahku mulai memanas kembali dan aku sadar benar bahwa mungkin perasaan ini adalah perasaan suka yang sebenarnya.

( ^^, )"

14 February 2010

Hari ini adalah hari valentine, hari dimana semua orang mengungakapkan seluruh perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka sayangi. Di Konoha International School setiap hari valentine selalu diadakan festival yang dinamai sebagai 'LOVE FESTIVAL' banyak event yang dilaksanakan pada festival ini. Namun, yang paling terkenal dan paling dinikmati adalah event yang bernama 'UNLEASH YOUR FEELING' event itu adalah event khusus yang diselenggarakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang disukai.

Disini aku juga, mengikuti event itu untuk dapat mengunkapkan perasaanku 'padanya'

"Baiklah, peserta yang berikutnya adalah Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-1 KJIS ( Konoha Junior International School ). Aku berjalan menuju keatas panggung, aku memakai short drees berwarna soft pink dengan renda-renda disekitar dada, aku juga memakai high heels berwarna hitam rambutku dibuat curly dibagian bawah dan aku juga memakai lensa contac berwarna senada dengan warna bola mataku yaitu hijau emerald dipadu dengan make up natural yang aku bisa. "Nah, sekarang UNLEASH YOUR FEELING "

"Aku…aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, aku sangat menyukaimu apa adanya, walaupun kadang-kadang kau menyebalkan tapi aku sangat menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu Sasuke" aku menyerukannya dengan lantang walau aku tahu bahwa pasti FG Sasuke akan membunuhku, tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku sangatlah mencintati Sasuke.

"Aku juga, Sakura" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema di microfon, dan aku yakin bahwa sura itu adalah suara Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatiku dan kemudian menciumku didepan umum dan itu tepat dibibirku, aku sempat kaget namun akupun membalas ciuman itu,dan akhirnya kami berciuman didepan umum dengan dilatar belakangi sorak soray dari teman-teman dan hawa membunuh dari FG Sasuke yang ditujukan padaku, namun aku tidak peduli dan terus menikmatinya

**OWARI**

**Hohoho akhirnya selesai juga, gaje kan gaje. Maaf kalau cerita ini terlalu gaje karena saya memang sedang kehabisan stok ide. Terus saya juga ngetik ini malam-malam, itupun pake laptop punya kakak sepupu ( dasar author tak bermodal ). Pokoknya yang baca gak baca**

**REVIEW YA…**

**REVIEW…. ^_~**


End file.
